herofandomcom-20200223-history
Terrafin
Terrafin is a dirt shark who is one of the playable Skylanders in the Skylanders series, first appearing in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Background Personality Terrafin is a fighter and has a personality to match. He is rough, physically minded, and blunt in his dealings with others. His comments in the various Skylanders media suggest that he's got a personality based on B.A. Barracus from the A-Team TV Series. Biography Terrafin hails from The Dirt Seas, where it was common to swim, bathe, and even snorkel beneath the ground. But a powerful explosion in the sky created a blast wave that turned the ocean of sand into a vast sheet of glass, putting an end to Terrafin's duty as the local lifeguard. Not one to stay idle, the brawny dirt shark found himself training in the art of boxing, and not long after, he was local champ, earning treasure by competing in local battle arenas. Fighters came from all around to challenge him, but it was a chance meeting with a great Portal Master that led him to give up his title for a greater purpose. Story History Terrafin is the brawling shark boxer who likes close quarter combat. Terrafin built up his brawny biceps on the beaches of the Dirt Sea, where he worked as a lifeguard. In between fin-ups and jaw-curls he would patrol the dry, sandy waves and save struggling dune-swimmers from a lifteitme of finding sand in unusual places. One day, an explosion in the sky threatened every swimmer, surfer and jet-skier in (and above) the Dirt Sea. Terrafin leapt from his life-saving seat and cleared the area in seconds. Moments later, the blast burned across the sand and scorched it into a solid sheet of glass. Now unemployed, Terrafin trained himself as a tournament boxer. He even developed his own signature move: the risky 'over under', where h would punch, dive underground, and surface for the finishing blow. After body-slamming every suitable successor into stunned submission, Terrafin hung up his boxing belt. Now, at Master Eon's suggestion, Terrafin only dukes it out with enemies of Skylands - and often daydreams of knocking out Kaos in bare-knuckled bout. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure Terrafin was one of the Skylanders who assembled to Master Eon when Kaos and The Darkness approached the Ruins. The dirt shark then participated in the battle against Kaos's minions to protect the Core of Light along with the other Skylanders, stopping a lone Cyclops Chopper from fleeing before beating it with a few swift punches. Upon the Cyclops's defeat, Terrafin ate one of the XP orbs that were left behind by the enemy and burrowed through the ground, taking out a few enemies in his way with his dorsal fin and proceeded to chased down a small group of Cyclops Choppers before leaping out of the ground and bodyslamming them to nothingness. As the Skylanders were winning the struggle, Kaos released his Hydra into the fray, and it destroyed the Core of Light. During the confusion, Terrafin, along with the other Skylanders, were banished from Skylands and sent to Earth, where he became frozen as a toy due to the world's lack of magic. He waited for the new Portal Master to find and help him save Skylands. Abilities Terrafin has the ability to burrow through the ground and shoot out of it to leap high into the air and bodyslam his enemies. He also boxes and punches his opponents, having trained himself in the art of boxing. Terrafin is primarily a close-range fighter Skylander. His Punches and Bellyflops are devastating at close range, and his Earth Swim ability allows him to close distance on enemies easily and safely. His Feeding Frenzy mini-shark technique also gives him all small amount of power even at a distance. But his mini sharks do weak damage, making him not as useful for long range. His upgrade paths allow him to improve his burrowing and minisharks, or his close-combat melee abilities. Terrafin is untouchable while Earth Swimming, taking no damage from attacks or traps and passing by enemies unharmed. This ability, combined with the boost in speed generated by Earth Swimming, make Terrafin an excellent choice for getting a handle on the layout of the Heroic Challenges. Trivia *Terrafin's name is a play on terrapin, a type of freshwater turtle. *Terrafin was originally called Finn. *In his earlier promotional art, Terrafin is shown to be blue and white, yet in his final art, toy from and in the game, he is gray and white. *His species is based on the term "land shark". *Terrafin's design seem to be based off of the Street Sharks. Also like them, he swims through the earth. *He may also be based on the Sand Sharks from the first Ratchet & Clank, another franchise that was developed by Insomniac Games, who formerly developed the original Spyro games. *While swimming underground using his Earth Swim attack, Terrafin hums a song he wrote years earlier, which some people think sounds similar to Lady Gaga's song, Bad Romance. *Terrafin is known by fans for saying his trademark quote about Kaos: 'That guy owes me five dollars!' in the The Beginning Trailer. **One of Terrafin's quotes when opening a treasure chest in Giants, "Where's my five dollars??" is a reference to his famous quote from The Beginning trailer about Kaos owing him five dollars. *Terrafin's lust for fighting and his voice in the commercials may be based off B.A. Barracus, Mr. T's character from The A-Team. *Despite being a shark, Terrafin can't swim. *In Terrafin's video preview in the 360 versions of Spyro's Adventure, Terrafin is incorrectly labeled as a Water Skylander. *He's the only Adventure Pack character who doesn't have an evil counterpart. **Terrafin is also the only non-Starter Pack skylander who has a sidekick counterpart (although he is available in the Mega Pack). *On the Xbox 360 version (and possibly in the other console versions) when you get the Pugilist upgrade, although you are able to perform an uppercut combo, it doesn't say you can do that. It only says you can body slam. To perform it; just press A, A, and then hold B. *Terrafin is the only Earth Skylander who doesn't have an upgrade to increase his armor. *Terrafin's name is similar to the character from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Terraspin. *The Master Earth Swimmer upgrade on the Sandhog path makes Terrafin a lot faster but he also becomes more difficult to control. *Some of Terrafin's Battle Cries (such as "Let's go to the scorecard!" and "Wahoo! I'm a real knockout!") appear to be refrencces to when he was a Boxer. So it is possible that he also became a boxer for fame instead of only treasure. *As a Series 2 figure, he wears spiked knuckles that he receives his upgrade path, Brawler. *Despite having a new voice actor in Giants, Terrafin still has his Spyro's Adventure voice when he digs underground in Giants, ''except that his voice is deeper. *His voice in ''The Beginning trailer is provided by Chris Williams, who is the current voice actor of Crunch Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot series. *Although not shown in the picture, the Razorfin upgrade gives a saw-like blade on Terrafin's dorsal fin. *Whilst burrowing underground with Terrafin, a glitch will trigger if you happen to burrow underneath food, he will eat it, but his health will not replenish (The glitch has not been fixed as of now.). Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freddie Winston - played by Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:African-American Heroes